The Bane of Honor
by zexydemyx66
Summary: what will happen in the sequel to THFF? read to find out. NOT YAOI! my four OC's will be in it, like always. more OC's too. somewhat AU. one gets raped, others find a friend in need.
1. Prolouge

The Bane of Honor

**(Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII: CC. I wish I did, though. If I owned the game, Zack wouldn't die, Cloud and Zack wouldn't be experiments, Sephiroth wouldn't go insane, Angeal and Genesis wouldn't desert, but still have wings, same with Sephiroth, and other things. Yeah, my mind is crazy. I'm like that. Kinda. If you're thinking in the gutter, then GET YOUR MIND OUT OF IT! 'Cuz that's not the other kind of stuff I was talking about. You gutter people, you. So, here is the prologue.)**

Prologue

Honor… is key. Pride… is value. Whether or not you believe this, it's what I've learned to be truth. My whole life has been about honor and pride. I try to teach others, but they don't want to hear it. No matter what, I'll keep trying even if I am put down by it. My friends listen because they "want" to let me think they care. The only one who actually listens to me is my student. He's even trying to get others to listen. That means a lot to me.

Whatever happens, I promise to keep everything I treasure close to me. Even my student. I don't –no, I can't- lose him most of all. I don't even want to lose all the friends I've made since the shape shifting thing happened. How can I be there for my friends if I don't treasure all my friends, student, pride, and honor? I'll tell you. It's because I can cope with being able to do hard things.

Not everyone can do what I do. –Live up to myself and others. That's life and it can sometimes be a bitch, but I'll deal with it. As long as I stay true to myself and others, I can live my life as I see it. If I can do that, then maybe others will do the same. I hope they follow my example. Someday, people will see what it's like to live in truth and what it's like to live in lies.

My teachings might not be the cause of if, but maybe they will. I have no idea what will happen, but I hope it's good for my friends and I. There's something I wish for and it's hope that people will be better to the world. The world should be pure so the people on it can be pure, too.

If you real people reading this don't know Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, then you don't know who I am. But if you do, then please review and tell the author who I am. If you get it right, you will get cookies! Even those who guess wrong will get cookies! Goodbye to all of you.

**(A/N: Yeah, so this is the sequel to The Haven for Friends. I won't be updating as much without reviews. And as the person narrating the prologue said, if you review, you'll get cookies! Mental ones, of course. Please read and review! Until next time! Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 1 Life Through My Eyes

Chapter 1- Life Through My Eyes

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the game. I wish I did, though. If I did, then things would be VERY different. You know what would be different.)**

**(Zyme)**

As I got President Shinra to the Gongogan prison, I started to remember my past. What got me was how I could remember things from when I was little. Before she died, my mom had told me a story about shape-shifters from a long time ago.

**(Flash back)**

_'Momma?'_

_'Yes, honey? What do you need?'_

_'How were we created? Could you tell me that story, again?'_

_'Sure, sweetheart. The story goes like this:_

_ In the past, long ago, there were men and animals. The leader of the hunting men could talk to animals. The alpha of the wolf pack could also understand man because he was a shape-shifter. When the two packs crossed paths, the human alpha was very curious about why the wolves weren't afraid of his hunting pack._

_ So, he asked, _"Why are you not afraid of us, oh mighty wolf?"

_ The wolf then said, _"We are not afraid of you, oh great two-legs, because we are one of you. My whole pack are shape-shifters. If you do not believe me, then watch this." _After the wolf said that, he changed into a human and the normal humans gasped, even the human alpha. The shape-shifter had never spoken in the human English before, neither had his pack, so the human pack taught them, and the current shape-shifting pack was dying soon, the aforementioned wolf pack made the human pack into the new shape-shifting pack._

_ And that's how we came to be today, Shadow.'_

_'I loved it, momma! Can I go tell it to Poison?' __I had asked._

_ 'Sure you can, honey, but be home before dark, understand?'_

_'I understand, momma.'_

**(Back flash)**

As I came back to reality, I heard a voice say, "Could you just take me to the prison already? It's just right over there, I think."

Then, I remembered what I was doing and brought the President to the prison.

I changed back to my human form, brought President Shinra into the prison, then said to the guard there, "Put this man into jail. It's what he deserves after what he tried to do to my friends and I. Oh, and by the way, if you need any help with him, just come to the inn and either ask for Zyme or Lea. We'll come to help you. Goodbye." Before I left, I saw the man looking puzzled, then nod and put the evil man away. As I started walking back to the inn, I was starting to feel the loneliness of my life. Even though I know I have friends, it just feels like they ignore me, even Lea. Up ahead of me, I saw my friends and I just started walking back to the inn.

I heard Lea say, "Zyme! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Since I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, I just ran to my room at the inn. Then, once I got to my room, I locked the door. Even though I was rooming with Blake, I just wanted to be alone for once. I knew the others had followed me, but nobody tried to get into the room, yet.

"Zyme, this isn't the way to treat your friends, now is it?" Sephiroth asked through the door.

When I didn't respond right away, Angeal said, "Answer him, Zyme, or we'll force our way in. Do you want that?"

When I didn't answer again, Rude said, "Out of my way. Here I come." And I got my door knocked down.

As my friends all came in, Lea said, "Zyme, what's the matter? If something's wrong, you know you can tell us. Right?"

"Can't you all just tell that I want to be alone?" I screamed. When my friends heard that, they were very shocked. I never yelled at them, ever. Well, things are different now.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. If you want more, then you have to read and review. This story shifts between Zyme and Lea's P.O.V.'s. Don't ask why. It's my story, so I can do whatever I want with it. Next chapter will be in Lea's P.O.V. Well, until next time! Please R&R. Bye!)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok. So, this is what I'm now doing for my story. This is my way of making things easier for you to read my story. I will make the dialogue colored. This is how it goes:

Zack- Purple

Cloud- Yellow

Lea- Orange

Zyme- Green

Reno- Red

Sephiroth- Gold

Angeal- Blue

Kunsel- Brown

Genesis- Grey

Lazard- Sky Blue

Cissnei- Hot Pink/ Neon Pink

Tseng- Greenish Blue/ Teal

Shinra- Dark Blue

Rude- Lime Green/ Neon Green

Blake- Dark Green

Archel- Burgundy

Elena- Light Blue/ Neon Blue

The actual story will be in black. So, please read and review my story. So, please be patient and wait. So, please try and do what I asked. If you want to know why I picked these colors, PM me right away. And if you have any other questions, PM me them, too.


	4. Descriptions

Name: Zyme

Hair: Black, shoulder length slightly wavy

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 6'7''

Weight: 250 lbs.

Animal: Night Wolf

Weight: 1800 lbs.

Height: 7'0"

Color: Black

Eye color: Emerald Green

Accessories: Demonic bat wings, earring in right ear

Abilities: all elements, shape shifting, telepathy, projection, flying

Age (human years): 20 years old

Age (wolf years): 110 years old

Name: Lea (le-ah)

Hair: Red, waist length slightly wavy

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 6'5''

Weight: 220 lbs.

Name: Fire Like Poison

Race: Nightmare/Demon Equine

Hair: Black with Red tips, long, slightly wavy

Eyes: Right-Blue, Left-Red

Height: 20.7 hh

Weight: 1700 lbs.

Accessories: Demonic angel wings (black), earrings in both ears

Abilities: shape shifting, fire, darkness, flying, telepathy, projection

Age (human years): 19

Age (horse years): 100 years old


	5. Descriptions 2

Name: Archel

Hair color: Brown/Auburn

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Race: Princess Archer

Occupation: TURK

Abilities: shoot arrows perfectly (aim VERY perfect), run fast (like vampires, but different), stealthy

Name: Blake

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Mood eyes

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Animal: Monkey

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 100 lbs.

Animal color: Slick Black

Animal eye color: Mood eyes

Occupation: President Shinra's bodyguard gone rouge

Abilities: Shape-shifting


	6. Chapter 2 SOLDIERbound Girl Gone Rouge

Chapter 2- SOLDIERbound Girl Gone Rouge

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the game. I wish I did though. If I did, things would be VERY different. You know what would be different.)**

**(Lea)**

While Lazard, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Archel, Blake, Kunsel, Reno, Cloud, Rude, Elena, Cissnei, Tseng, Zack, and I were waiting for Zyme to get back, we started talking about what we would do next.

"Does anyone have any good ideas yet? I'm bored." Elena said.

"… I don't have anything." Rude replied.

"Let's see…. Okay. I think I have an idea, yo." (Reno.)

"Oh no. Whenever Reno has an idea, it ends up being bad." (Angeal.)

"Yes it does. Reno, no more idea making, okay?" (Sephiroth.)

"Fine. But, you'll regret it, Sephiroth." (Reno.)

"What about my ideas? Aren't they good?" (Zack.)

"Not all the time, Zack. So, no to you, too, I guess." (Cloud.)

"Right. Anyone else?" (Genesis.)

"Nope. Not here." (Lazard.)

"Me either. I really can't think of anything." (Kunsel.)

"What about checking up for monsters? We could be like the monster police." (Tseng.)

"That's a good idea, Tseng. I like it." (Archel.)

"That does sound like something fun. Anything else?" (Cissnei.)

"We could also repair things and stuff like that." (Blake.) All of us laughed at that. That was when I saw Zyme walking pas us.

So, I called, "Zyme! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" When he started to run away, I nodded for all of us to run after him. Since I was the one to say yes to follow Zyme, I was the first one to his room. I tried to open his door, but it was locked.

Before I could say or do anything, Sephiroth went up to the door and asked, "Zyme, this isn't the way to treat your friends, now is it?"

When no one heard Zyme say anything, Angeal said, "Answer him, Zyme, or we'll force our way in. Do you want that?"

When Zyme didn't answer again, Rude said, "Out of my way. Here I come." On the first try, Rude got into the room.

As we all got into the tiny room, I said, "Zyme, what's the matter? If something's wrong, you know you can tell us. Right?"

"Can't you all just tell that I want to be alone?" Zyme screamed. As we heard that, we were very shocked because Zyme never yelled at us, ever. After his little tirade, Zyme glared at us and pointed at the broken down door.

Once I finally realized what he wanted, I said, "Okay. All of us need to get out of here. Zyme wants it."

"What about me? This is my room, too." When I looked to Zyme for confirmation, he nodded his head.

"You and I are the only ones he actually wants in here. And Rude? Could you fix the door, too, please?" When Rude nodded, it grew quiet while he worked on the door with Reno. Once the door was back up, none of us knew what to say. All of us knew that our friends would be waiting for us outside, but we would let them wait. Since none of us knew what to say, Zyme turned on the T.V. with his powers. What we saw shocked us. There was a plethora of monsters on the outskirts of Gongoga.

Zyme then yelled, "You guys have to come see this! Quick!" After Zyme said that, we heard our friends scrambling to get in here.

Once they did, Kunsel asked, "What is it, Zyme? What's gotten in you? You need to tell—" Zyme cut Kunsel off when he pointed at the T.V.

"That, is what has gotten in me. We need to help Gongoga. Now." Zyme said. When the others looked at the T.V. screen, their jaws dropped.

Then, Sephiroth said, "Okay. Let's go save another country. Who's with me?"

"I am. Always will be, too." (Cloud.)

"Me, too." (Zack.)

"You know I am, friend." (Angeal.)

"Do you even have to ask?" (Genesis.)

"I'm with you." (Elena.)

"How can we not be?" (Cissnei.)

"Yes." (Rude.)

"I can't back down." (Lea.)

"I'm ready." (Kunsel.)

"We all need this." (Lazard.)

"I'm coming, too." (Tseng.)

"So will I." (Archel.)

"Don't forget about me!" (Blake.)

"Okay. It's settled, then. We're all going." Zyme said.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. More will come. Please R&R. Next chapter is in Zyme's point of view. Enjoy! Bye.)**


	7. Chapter 3 Hanging by the Edge

Chapter 3- Hanging by the Edge

**(Disclaimer: **_**Still **_**don't own anything. . As you can see, I'm REALLY sad. But, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. .)**

**(Zyme)**

As we started getting our weapons and armor together, we chatted about how to approach this problem.

So, I asked, "What is our plan? Anyone want to share their ideas? Now's the time 'cuz we don't have any once we get there. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone shared a look.

Then Zack said, "Since it's MY hometown, shouldn't you be listening to me?"

"Why would we follow you, puppy?"

"Because, Genesis, I know how to get to that ridge. I grew up here, and I know ALL the shortcuts. Just follow me, okay?" Once everyone nodded, we set up our plan, somewhat.

"Okay. We'll take the shortcut that Zack talked about. Now, all that we need is groups. Lea?" I asked Lea.

She then said, "Okay. How about Elena and I, Archel and Cissnei, Zyme and Blake, Reno and Rude, Zack and Cloud, Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth and Tseng, and last, but not leat, Kunsel and Lazard. Is everyone okay with their partners?"

Once everyone nodded, Zack said, "Alright. Let's go. Cloud and I will be in front. Once we get there, go fight monsters. Move out!" All of us got with our partner, got in line behind Zack and Cloud, and set off.

**10 minutes later (With Genesis and Angeal)**

"Wow. I didn't know that these monsters would be really hard to beat. Did you, 'Geal?" Genesis asked. When Angeal shook his head, Genesis nodded in understanding. After their little chat, both Angeal and Genesis started fighting the monsters before them.

**(Archel and Cissnei)**

"Hey, Cissnei."

"Yeah, Archel? What do you want to ask?"

"Well, you see, these monsters are extremely hard to beat. Is it weird, or not?"

"It's true. What's up with these monsters? Can't they give us weaker ones?" When Archel nodded, Cissnei started fighting the monsters in front of her. Archel did the same thing when she saw her friend attack.

**(Cloud and Zack)**

"Didn't you say that you remembered these monsters being weaker than this, Zack?"

"Uh, yeah, Cloud. I don't know what happened to them. This is very weird."

"I'd say so too, Zack." When they finally stopped talking, they noticed that the monsters had gotten closer to them. Both of them then started fighting their share of monsters.

**(Kunsel and Lazard)**

"My God. What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, Kunsel. I don't know."

"Neither do I, Lazard. Let's make it quick. Okay?"

"Yeah, let's do that." As they started fighting the monsters, they noticed how different these ones were. To them, it was harder and more challenging.

**(Sephiroth and Tseng)**

"We need more power. They're just too strong. Wouldn't you agree, Tseng?"

"Yes, I do, Sephiroth. We need to work together on this. Everyone, together." When Sephiroth nodded, both of them started to fight. As they were fighting, they noticed that the monsters just kept on coming.

**(Reno and Rude)**

***Monster flies past Reno's face*** "Did you see that, yo?"

"What was it?"

Oh, man. A monster just flew past my face, yo!"

"Oh. Well, focus. We need to beat these monsters, Reno."  
"I got it, Rude, I got it. Let's fight, yo!" Once they started fighting, however, they got really worn out. So, they worked together.

**(Elena and Lea)**

"Lea, watch out! There's one behind you!" When Lea turned around, she saw the aforementioned monster.

"Thanks, Elena! You really saved me there. Let's fight." After Elena nodded, both girls started to fight. Both girls noticed that the monsters were getting bigger and stronger.

**(Zyme and Blake)**

"This was a bad idea. What should we do? This was all my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself, Zyme! We'll figure something out. Together."

"Okay, Blake. Hold on…. Everyone! Get together! Now! Please!" After I yelled that, everyone got together. Before everyone could get together, though, the monsters went together for their power, too.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. There will be more next chapter. Also, next chapter is in Lea's P.O.V. R&R please! 'Till next time! Bye!)**


	8. Chapter 4 Powers of Time

Chapter 4- Powers of Time

**(Disclaimer: **_**Still **_**don't own anything from FFVII: CC. _. I only own this story, Zyme, Lea, Blake, and Archel. Blake and Archel are actually REAL people. But, they're MY characters, so HAH! Hope you enjoy. R&R please! )**

**(Lea)**

When we got over to Zyme and Blake, the monsters grouped up, too. Both Zyme and I felt the major power surge coming from the monsters.

So, Zyme said, "They're powering up. We need to attack. NOW!" When all of us nodded, we attacked. As we started attacking, the monsters were startled and instantly deformed. By the time they deformed, though, we were on them.

"Keep on attacking! Don't be afraid!"

"We can do this! It's in our blood!"

"Let's go!"

"We won't be stopped!"

"Everyone's counting on us! Don't give up!"

"Don't let your down! Or you will lose!"

"Keep your honor and dreams, as you will need them!"

"Never lose hope!"  
"Don't get too carried away!"

"Do what you can to survive!"

"We are heroes to everyone!"

"Let's work together!"

"Remember who you are! Forever and always!"

"Keep your mind clear!"

"We can beat these fucks into the ground! Keep it up!"

"Power is important! Form together and use our powers! Now!" After Zyme said that, we all formed together and used all of our limit breaks. All at the same time. **(A/N: Since I don't really know everyone's limit breaks, I'm making them up. Don't be mad at me, please!) **Sephiroth used Arial Release. **(1) **Cloud used Omnislash. **(2)** Rude used Fist Crusher. **(3) **Reno used Crash Landing. **(4)** Zack used Hero Dash. **(5) **Genesis used Poisoning Wreath. **(6) **Angeal used Twisted Maxis. **(7) **Cissnei used Shuriken Death. **(8) **Archel used Arrows of Steel. **(9) **Blake used Monkey Wrath. **(10) **Tseng used Sniper Rival. **(11) **Lazard used Cactaur Rage. **(12) **Kunsel used Meteor. **(13) **Elena used Blade Rush. **(14) **I used my Powers of Time. **(15) **Zyme used his Notch of Thundaga. **(16) **Once we were all done, all the monsters were gone. When we saw that the monsters were gone, all of us cheered. The reporters there had gotten us fighting and beating the monsters on T.V.

Since all of us were tired, I said, "Okay. Let's go back to the inn and rest. We've deserved it. Don't you think so?" When I saw the others nod, we started to walk back to the inn. What we didn't know was that the reporters wanted to talk with us.

Before the reporters could say anything to us, Zyme said, "We don't need to be asked anything. Go away and never talk or try to talk to us again. Or else." After Zyme's "Or else", the reporters ran away, never to return again. Nobody could say anything because we were all stunned by what Zyme said. Again. Since nothing could be done or said, all of us returned to the inn and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Once all of us were downstairs and in the lobby of the inn, the innkeeper asked us, "You know that you guys were on the news last night, right?" My friends and I looked at each other, baffled.

"No, we didn't know that. Can we see the tape, please?" Zack asked. When the innkeeper nodded, he gave Zack the tape of the new last night. Then, all of us went into the lounge, Zack put the tape in the T.V., and we watched what had gone on last night.

**News Reel**

_ 'Here we are, on the outskirts of Gongaga. It looks like there are a bunch of monsters here, looking for something, or someone…. Wait, what's that? Over there? It looks like a group of civilians going towards the monsters. What are these kids doing? Let's watch.'_

When the talking was over, all of us saw ourselves fighting the monsters. All of us were awestruck because we had never seen ourselves fighting on T.V. before. As the tape ended, all of us were speechless.

Then, I said, "Wow. That was pretty cool. Don't you think so?"

After the others agreed, Genesis said, _'There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the Goddess; Hero of the dawn, healer of the worlds.'_

**(A/N: Yes, I ended with LOVELESS. Don't hate, please! I'm ending the chapter here. Zyme's P.O.V. next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be based off the song: I'm Alive by Disturbed. Please R&R! 'Till next time! Bye!)**

**(Ah, yes, almost forgot the limit breaks. Here they are:**

**Goes up into air and rushes down on opponents.**

**AC Omnislash.**

**Punches enemies rapidly.**

**Crashes helicopter and kills enemies.**

**Kills opponents while dashing at them.**

**Poisons enemies.**

**Spinning horizontally at enemies with blade.**

**Throws shurikens at enemies.**

**Steel arrows shot at opponents.**

**Changes into Monkey and attacks enemies.**

**Uses Snipers and shoots at enemies.**

**Cactaurs attack while enraged.**

**Cloud's meteor in FFVII: CC.**

**Takes blade and rushes enemies.**

**Stops enemies and breathes fire at them.**

**Uses highest level of Thundaga without materia.)**


	9. Chapter 5 I'm Alive

Chapter 5- I'm Alive

**(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story and my characters. As my author's note from the last chapter says, this chapter is based off the song: I'm Alive by Disturbed. I don't even own the lyrics to this fic. I'm so sad…)**

**(Zyme)**

Nobody knows what it's like to be shot with a tranq, get kidnapped, taken away from friends, be tortured, and then raped. By Hojo, no less, the mental bastard. I just had to ramble my thoughts, but here's what happened…

"I'm going for a walk. Anyone want to join me?" I asked my friends.

I expected no one to answer, but I was surprised when Zack said, "I'll go with you, Zyme. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Okay, I guess we'll be going on our way. See ya later." I said.

Before we could leave, however, Genesis said, "I'll come with you, too. Just in case." When I nodded, the three of us left to go on our walk. As soon as we got outside, however, something tackled me to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Genesis asked with concern.

Then Zack asked, "Dude, are you okay?" When I didn't answer right away, Zack and Genesis instantly knew something was wrong. The thing was, I couldn't do anything because I was paralyzed. Since I didn't say anything to my friends for their fears to be gone, they walked over and checked on me. When Zack and Genesis tried to pick me up, they both cried out because they had gotten tranqed. Once they were down and out, one of Hojo's goons came into sight.

He had an evil smirk on his face as he said, "Finally, I've got you. Hojo will be pleased with me and hopefully give me a raise. Mwahahahahaha!" Then, he picked me up and took me to Hojo, after he sedated me, of course.

When Genesis finally came to, he saw that Zack was already awake and hyperventilating.

Genesis then said, "Calm down, puppy. We'll find a way to get Zyme back to us. Trust me."

As Zack realized Genesis had said those words, he jumped and said, "Gen! You're awake! Did I wake you?"

After Genesis shook his head, Zack continued, "Good. How will we get Zyme back, Gen? We need to tell the others, don't we?"

"I don't know how we're going to get Zyme back, Zack. And yes, we do need to go tell the others. Let's go." When Zack nodded, they went to go tell the others what had happened.

When I finally came to, my head was pounding. Once I was fully awake, I noticed that I was tied down to a cold metal table. The only thing I saw in the room with me was… Hojo. My face contorted in fear. I didn't want anything to happen to me with Hojo near me. Nobody was as crazy as Hojo and no one liked him, either. There are some things in life that you have to be afraid of. Hojo was, unfortunately, one of them.

As if he could read my mind, I doubt that he actually could, he said, "Don't be afraid of me, shape-shifter. I'm not going to do anything bad to you. Trust me."

"I don't believe you! Who would want to trust someone as loco as you? I know what you're up to, Hojo, and I don't like it. At all. Stay away from me!" I yelled. Hojo just smirked at me. Right then, I had a sudden gut feeling about something bad happening. And it was going to happen soon, but I didn't know when, how, or where. That was all I had to think about when I was sedated… again.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. I will write more of this chapter in Zyme's next one. I'm not telling you the chapter's name, but I think you can figure it out. Please R&R. Until next time! See ya!)**


	10. Chapter 6 We're Coming, Zyme!

Chapter 6- We're Coming, Zyme!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story line and four characters. I know I haven't been updating a lot, but school's gotten to me. So, here's the next chapter!)**

**(Lea)**

When Zack and Genesis busted down the door without Zyme, we all knew something was wrong.

Before one of us could ask the two anything, Zack said, "Zyme's been kidnapped!" Everyone gasped, then looked at Genesis. When he nodded, everyone went crazy.

"Do you know who took him?" (Cissnei)

"What happened?" (Reno)

"Where is he?" (Cloud)

"Why didn't you call?" (Angeal)

"Oh my God!" (Kunsel)

"We have to rescue him!" (Archel)

"How can we when we don't know where he is?" (Blake)

"Let's be rational about this, people." (Tseng)

"How can anyone be rational without one of our leaders?" (Sephiroth)

"We need help." (Rude)

"Something needs to be done." (Lazard)

"I don't really know him that much, but I'm willing to help." (Elena)

"Will everyone just calm down?" I asked, loudly.

Genesis then said, "Yes, please do calm down. We will now tell all of you what we know." It only took about twenty minutes for the story to be told. None of us expected it to be that bad.

I then asked, "So, you don't know where he is? At all?" When both Zack and Genesis shook their heads, everyone was sad.

"We have to find him, yo!" (Reno)

"We know, Reno." (Zack)

"We're going to find him, even if it kills us." (Angeal)

"Yeah! We all care about him and Lea. Right?" (Kunsel)

As everyone nodded, I got tears in my eyes and said, "Thanks, everyone. I swear, we'll find our friend. To the end of life." After my friends cheered, we all went to our duty. To find Zyme.

_Dear Journal, Today's Date: October 20, 2020. Today's time: 10:56 p.m._

_We started looking for Zyme today. None of us could find out anything about him or his kidnapper. For that matter, we didn't even know where he was taken. I tried to mentally contact him, but nothing happened. I'm worried about him. –Lea_

After I was done with my journal, I went to my room. Everyone was distressed, but I think me, Zack, and Genesis were the most distressed. The two aforementioned guys had seen a lot of it, and I was best friends with Zyme.

I heard a knock on my door, and I said, "Come in." When the person came in, I instantly knew his scent. It was Cloud.

"Are you okay, Lea? I know you and Zyme are like brother and sister. We all know that. All of us are doing our hardest to find Zyme. None of us can cope with you being so sad and Zyme being gone. Zack and Genesis are taking it hard, too. Please be there with and for us. We're there for you. Please." Cloud pleaded. I looked at him, stunned. He'd never said that much since I'd known him. When I nodded, Cloud inclined his head to me, in understanding. As we got to the door, we heard a commotion outside. We looked at each other and busted down the door. What we saw outside surprised us. The thing we saw… was Zyme. I think.

I then asked, "Zyme? Is that you?" Both Cloud and I were still stunned and speechless, when the person shook their head no.

"Huh? Why do you look like our friend, then?" Cloud demanded. When the person spoke, he sounded exactly like Zyme, and we were still confused.

"I'm Zyme's dad. He's the spitting image of me. Lea, I can't believe you didn't even recognize me." Zyme's dad said.

Then, I said, "How would I know you were actually Zyme's dad? Tell me something about him that no one else, but me, knows."

"I know that my son once had a crush on a tree." Zyme's dad said.

"Okaaay. I remember that, too. That was really embarrassing." I said, red in the face. When Andrew (Zyme's dad in human form, Stygian in wolf form) nodded, Cloud and I nodded back at him.

Then, I heard Cloud chuckling and he asked, "A tree?" When I nodded, he laughed even harder.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. The next chapter is in Zyme's P.O.V. I hope you liked it. R&R please! Until next time! Bye!)**


End file.
